I will love you until the end of time
by Tia21
Summary: OS alternative après l'épisode 4x15. Blaine vient à New-York avec ses parents et passe rendre visite à ses amis résidant dans la Grosse Pomme. Et grâce à un coup de pouce de Santana et une prise de conscience de Kurt, Blaine ne repartira pas de là-bas tel qu'il est arrivé.


Me voilà de retour avec une fiction Klaine ! Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient et homophobes s'abstenir ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

_**I will love you until the end of time**_

Santana esquissa un sourire narquois en regardant Kurt vérifier sa coiffure une énième fois. On était un samedi matin, vers les alentours de 11h et le châtain avait été intenable toute la matinée. Santana le charriait sur le fait que c'était la visite de Blaine qui le mettait dans un état pareil, mais il niait farouchement, acceptant simplement d'admettre qu'il était vraiment content de revoir son meilleur ami. _Meilleur ami mes fesses_ songea la latina.

Cela promettait d'être amusant en tout cas. Blaine était de passage à New-York pour le week-end avec ses parents –pour le boulot de son père apparemment – et il les avait prévenus qu'il viendrait les voir le samedi. Bien entendu, dès qu'elle avait appris cela, Santana avait passé un coup de fil au bouclé histoire de lui faire comprendre de bouger son cul lorsqu'il serait là pour que Kurt accepte de retourner avec lui parce qu'elle en avait franchement marre de le voir avec son british. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce gars. Elle le voyait presque tous les jours désormais, car il ne cessait de coller Kurt et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Surtout en sachant que Lady Hummel était toujours dingue de Blaine et qu'il refusait de se l'admettre. Santana était persuadé qu'il se forçait à sortir avec monsieur british pour s'obliger à passer à autre chose. Sauf que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver, ça, c'était certain.

« Adam tu veux bien m'aider à mettre la table ? »

« Bien sûr Rachel ! »

Comme par hasard, lorsqu'il avait appris que Blaine venait, monsieur-accent-pourri-british avait soudainement décidé de venir déjeuner avec eux à midi. _La confiance règne_ pensa ironiquement Santana. Enfin, elle allait bien s'amuser à voir Kurt et Blaine se tourner autour, Adam les regarder jalousement en voulant récupérer son copain et Kurt qui ne saurait pas trop quoi faire. Elle y mettrait bien entendu son grain de sel également. Ce ne serait pas drôle sans une pincée de Santana Lopez n'est-ce pas ?

On frappa à la porte et Kurt se tordit presque la nuque en tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Santana ricana avant d'aller elle-même ouvrir, étant la plus proche de la porte.

« Salut Anderson ! »

« Hey Santana ! Content de te voir ! » Blaine la serra dans ses bras et la latina répondit rapidement à l'étreinte, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'aimait bien malgré tout le hobbit de Porcelaine.

« Aller entre dire bonjour à tout le monde ! Kurt tourne comme un lion en cage depuis ce matin et il m'épuise ! » Blaine rit légèrement en voyant sa mine énervée et il pénétra dans l'appartement.

Immédiatement une paire de bras l'entoura et il serra Kurt contre lui en souriant. Il s'empêcha d'embrasser sa nuque, se contentant d'inspirer profondément son odeur.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Le chuchotement du châtain fit battre son cœur légèrement plus fort.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre encore un moment avant de se séparer, se souriant. Leur étreinte avait peut-être était un peu trop longue pour deux amis, peut-être qu'il lui avait un peu trop caressé la taille, peut-être que Kurt avait respiré son odeur un peu trop fortement en collant son visage à son cou, mais pour être honnête, Blaine s'en fichait pas mal.

« Blainey ! » Rachel l'embarqua également dans une étreinte et le bouclé rigola, serrant la jeune femme contre lui.

« Hey Rachel ! » Elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! »

« Moi aussi Rach'. » Il sourit, son regard accrochant celui de Kurt. Oui, il était vraiment content de le voir.

« Salut Blaine ! » Brody lui serra la main.

« Salut Brody ! » Il nota le regard méprisant que Santana lança au petit-ami de Rachel et se fit la remarque de demander des explications à la latina.

Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Adam et son ventre se tordit de rage et de jalousie. _Ce garçon sort avec Kurt. _Pourtant il fit bonne figure, lui serrant poliment la main.

« Tu dois être Adam ? » Le sourire du bouclé était peut-être poli et avenant, mais ses yeux le fusillaient littéralement du regard. L'anglais semblait avoir la même attitude.

« Exact. Ravi de te rencontrer Blaine. » La poignée de main fut un peu trop ferme et l'échange de regard électrique.

« De même. »

_Quel bande de faux-culs_ songea Santana.

« Bon Blainey ! Enlève ton manteau et tes chaussures, Porcelaine va criser si on salit son sol ! » Santana claqua ses mains entre elles, attrapant la veste de l'invité.

« Ne me fait pas passer pour un dragon Santana ! » Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Crois-moi c'est pas à Mister bouclette que je vais apprendre tes petites manies ! Hein Anderson ? » Elle lui donna un coup de coude et Blaine rit légèrement.

« T'es en forme toi ! » Santana eut un grand sourire tandis qu'elle accrochait le vêtement au porte-manteau.

« Mais quand mes deux arcs-en-ciel sont là toujours voyons ! » Elle éclata de rire tandis que Kurt la fusillait du regard.

« Arcs-en ciel ? » Adam la regarda, les sourcils haussés.

« Un des nombreux surnoms de Lady Hummel et Hobbit. Y'a aussi les deux licornes, les deux dauphins, les siamois gays, les jumelles, les-»

« C'est bon Santana, on a compris ! » Rachel rit un peu en voyant l'air agacé de Kurt.

Santana eu un sourire diabolique. Elle allait s'éclater.

* * *

« Blaine je peux te parler ? »

« Ouais bien sûr ! »

Blaine suivit Santana dans sa chambre, intrigué. Ils finissaient tout juste de déjeuner et il devait que certes, manger face à Kurt était agréable, voir son copain avoir des gestes tendres envers lui l'était beaucoup moins. Enfin, ils sortaient ensemble, à quoi s'attendait-il ? C'était la chose la plus normal du monde.

« De quoi tu veux me parler ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et Blaine sursauta.

« Quoi ? »

« T'es con ou quoi ? Tu laisses cet abruti d'anglais jouer le mec éperdu d'amour pour Kurt juste devant ton nez ? Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Eh ne m'agresse pas ! Ils sortent ensemble je te rappelle, il n'y rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se comporte ainsi ! »

« Attends non mais tu es devenu aveugle ou quoi ? » Elle agita ses bras, exaspérée. « Tu ne vois pas que Kurt est mal-à-l'aise avec lui ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai remarqué ça deux jours après que Hummel ai annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il est toujours tendu quand il est dans ses bras, il se blottit le moins possible contre lui et c'est toujours ou presque Adam qui lui prend la main en premier ou l'embrasse ! Et maintenant que t'es là, c'est pire ! Franchement, on aurait dit qu'il voulait s'enfuir tout le long du déjeuner ! Kurt se comportait comme ça quand il était avec toi ? A ce que je sache, non ! »

Blaine fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Il se repassa mentalement le repas dans sa tête, se souvenant du comportement de Kurt. Certes il avait été un peu distant avec Adam. D'accord il n'avait pas glissé sa main sous la table pour entrelacer la sienne à celle de l'anglais lorsque ce dernier avait pourtant clairement posé sa main sur sa cuisse une bonne partie du repas, alors que quand ils étaient ensemble, Kurt était toujours le premier à lui prendre la main. Il était également vrai qu'il ne lui avait rien chuchoté, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand ils étaient encore un couple. Il avait aussi failli renverser son verre lorsqu'il lui avait embrassé la joue alors que lui et Kurt s'étaient embrassés de nombreuses fois à table, même devant Burt.

Il regarda Santana, qui afficha un sourire goguenard, les mains sur les hanches.

« Ca y est, tu piges ? Ce que tu peux être long ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais en quoi ça me concerne moi ? »

« Enfin Blaine ! » Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ancrant ses yeux aux siens. « Ce veut dire que Kurt n'est pas bien avec Adam. Ça veut dire que toi et toi seul es capable de le faire se sentir suffisamment bien. Tu aimes Kurt et il t'aime aussi. Crois-moi, j'en suis sure. Sinon il n'aurait pas chialé quand on a regardé _Moulin Rouge_ et qu'il y a eu _Come What May_. Sinon il n'aurait pas gardé des albums photos remplit de photos dégoulinantes d'amour de vous deux. Sinon il n'aurait pas gardé la stupide bague en papier de chewing-gum que tu lui offert –»

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« J'ai fouillé dans ses affaires. » Blaine ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et Santana claqua sa langue contre son palais agacé. « Mais on ne parle pas de moi là. On parle du fait que tu dois bouger ton cul pour récupérer ton mec. Tu t'en fous totalement que Doctor Who soit là. Tu veux récupérer Kurt oui ou non ? »

« Oui bien sûr mais-»

« Pas de mais. Tu agis, c'est tout. Tu t'en fous de blesser le british, il n'est pas important. »

« Santana c'est mal de faire souffrir les gens. » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je fais ça à longueur de journée tu sais. » Il rit légèrement.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Tout faire pour que Kurt et moi on soit de nouveau ensemble. »

« Vous êtes mes amis. Je vous ai toujours vus ensemble. Vous étiez genre le couple le plus solide qui soit. Même Brittany et moi on n'a jamais atteint ça et pourtant je l'aime comme une dingue. » Elle se détacha de lui et évita son regard. « Vous avez assez souffert tous les deux. Il est temps que quelqu'un vous file un petit coup de pouce. » Elle sourit. « Et puis je me dis que si vous retourner ensemble, Brittany va me revenir car ses deux licornes sont en couple grâce à moi. » Blaine lui fit un sourire compatissant. Il posa une main sur son bras et elle tourna son regard vers lui.

« Vous allez aller mieux toutes les deux. Elle t'aime toujours tu sais. »

« Je sais. » Santana lui fit un sourire tremblant avant d'inspirer profondément et de se reprendre. « Bon allez, t'as du boulot toi ! Et moi, je vais me défouler sur British et Ken ! »

Ils sortirent de la pièce en rigolant tous les deux. Blaine croisa le regard de Kurt et il lui sourit. Le châtain lui retourna son geste et le cœur du bouclé s'accéléra. Santana avait raison. Il était temps qu'il retrouve son petit-ami.

* * *

Blaine sourit en sentant Kurt contre lui. Assis dans le canapé, le bouclé s'était délibérément collé au garçon. Il croisa le regard du châtain et ce dernier lui sourit. Et rien qu'avec ce sourire, Blaine sut qu'il était content qu'il soit ainsi près de lui. Il prit soin d'ignorer le fait qu'Adam s'asseyait de l'autre côté de Kurt, posant son bras sur le dossier derrière la tête du châtain. Tout ce que Blaine retint fut le fait que Kurt était plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'était d'Adam. _1-0 pour moi_ songea le bouclé.

Le film commença – ils avaient décidés de mettre _West Side Story_ – et Santana offrit un clin d'œil à Blaine. Elle était assise dans un des fauteuils, tandis que Rachel et Brody étaient enlacés dans l'autre. La latin avait bien entendu fait exprès de ne pas se mettre à côté de Kurt, laissant cela au bouclé. Ce dernier lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant, surtout que ce film lui rappelait la reprise qu'ils avaient fait l'année passée et ce qu'il s'était passé après la première représentation.

Blaine croisa ses bras sur son ventre, tout comme Kurt l'avait fait plus tôt. Il remarqua que ses doigts étaient proches de siens et le bouclé sourit. Il effleura doucement la peau du garçon, lui jetant un coup d'œil. Ce dernier coula un regard vers lui et Blaine lui offrit un sourire complice. Kurt finit par sourire aussi avant de se replonger dans le film. Quelques instants plus tard, le bouclé sentait le garçon répondre à la caresse de ses doigts, le faisant sourire niaisement.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Kurt et lui étaient toujours en train de jouer avec les doigts de l'autre et cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Seulement, il y avait le revers de la médaille. Il avait encore plus envie d'enlacer Kurt, de le blottir contre lui, de l'embrasser et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, malheureusement. Pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie.

Jetant un regard à Adam, il remarqua qu'il dormait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. C'était très tentant, mais risqué. Il lui suffisait de glisser discrètement son bras le long de la taille du châtain, faire attention à ne pas toucher Adam et que personne ne le remarque. C'était simple. Pourtant si l'anglais venait à s'en rendre compte, pas sûr que Kurt apprécie d'être dans une situation délicate –enfin en partie du principe qu'il se laissait faire. Hésitant, Blaine finit par pencher sa tête vers Kurt, murmurant doucement.

« Je peux t'enlacer ? » Le châtain lui lança un regard étrange.

« Il y a Adam. »

« Il dort. » Kurt tourna la tête vers le blond, constatant qu'il était en effet assoupit.

« Même. » Il le regarda de nouveau et Blaine se perdit avec délice dans ses yeux bleus. « C'est mal. »

« C'est juste une étreinte Kurt. »

« Adam le prendrait mal. Je ne veux pas. »

« Kurt s'il te plaît. Il ne s'en rendra pas compte, je te le promets. J'en ai vraiment envie. » Il pressa ses doigts un peu plus fort et il vit Kurt hésiter, jetant un œil au garçon blond.

« Blaine je… » Il hésita. « J'en ai envie aussi mais c'est trop risqué. J'aurai l'impression de le tromper. » Blaine soupira.

« Kurt si je t'enlace la taille ça ne veut pas dire que tu le trompes. Je te le garantis. » Il embrassa légèrement la ligne de sa mâchoire, faisant inspirer profondément le garçon. « Alors ? »

« Ok. Mais sois discret. » Blaine sourit, déposant un autre baiser sur sa mâchoire.

« Merci. »

Blaine dégagea doucement son bras libre, le glissant délicatement derrière Kurt. Il posa sa main sur hanche, le rapprochant légèrement de lui. Il se retint de ne pas poser sa tête sur son épaule ou de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. L'avoir ainsi contre lui était déjà inespéré. Ils se sourirent un instant avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran. Kurt jeta régulièrement des regards à Adam, vérifiant qu'il dormait toujours. Il caressa à nouveau les doigts de Blaine et il sentit son bras le serrer un peu plus fort. Gaga, c'était tellement mieux avec lui.

Tout avait toujours mieux été avec Blaine. Que ce soit les petits gestes de ce genre, les baisers, les sorties, les films, les repas, les discussions, les échanges de regards… tout et n'importe quoi. Du moment qu'il était avec Blaine, cela devenait génial. Pourtant, il avait tout gâché. En allant voir ailleurs, il avait ruiné tous leurs projets d'avenir et ça, c'était la chose la plus horrible pour Kurt. Pendant un long moment il avait cru être incapable de pouvoir lui pardonner. Mais en réalité, cela c'était fait tout seul. Car c'était Blaine et qu'il l'aimait. Il s'était bien rendu compte que la rancune s'était envolée lorsqu'il l'avait revu au mariage. Il ne savait pas depuis quand, mais le pardon s'était fait. Mais Kurt ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau. Alors il s'était réfugié derrière leur amitié. Il s'était réfugié derrière le fait que désormais il pouvait tenter quelque chose avec Adam. Gaga, ce qu'il avait pu être stupide.

Il n'était pas bien avec lui. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il lui prenait la main, il n'aimait pas le fait que ses lèvres n'aient pas le goût mentholée de celles de Blaine. Il n'aimait pas son odeur épicée, lui qui avait toujours été accro au parfum doux du bouclé. Il avait essayé, vraiment, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Depuis sa rêverie sur _Come What May_, il n'arrivait plus à se sortir Blaine de la tête. Il s'était bêtement dit qu'en sortant avec Adam cela l'aiderait mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant que Blaine était là. Son cœur battait plus vite dès qu'il croisait son regard, il avait la constante envie de sourire alors que depuis un moment cela ne lui était pas arrivé et il avait des bouffées de chaleur en étant proche de lui.

Il était toujours amoureux de lui.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Kurt eut l'envie d'éjecter Adam loin de lui et de se blottir dans la chaleur rassurante et familière de Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps. Bientôt Blaine serait diplômé dans quelques moi et alors il pourrait venir vivre à New-York. Avec lui. Ils pourraient même se prendre un appartement, aller à la NYADA ensemble, se balader dans les rues main dans la main, manger au restaurant quand ils avaient le temps et l'argent.

Gaga à quoi pensait-il ? Il ne sortait même pas avec Blaine. Il était avec Adam. Pourtant c'était Blaine qu'il avait l'impression de tromper en étant proche de l'anglais. Cela aurait dû être l'inverse, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable vis-à-vis d'Adam. Car après tout, c'était Blaine qu'il aimait. Pas lui. Et maintenant qu'il s'en rendait vraiment compte, qu'il acceptait cette idée, il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour pouvoir à nouveau dire que le bouclé était son petit-ami.

Et en premier lieu, il devait rompre avec Adam. Il devait être honnête avec lui, lui dire qu'il était amoureux de Blaine et qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Qu'il ne parvenait pas à construire une nouvelle relation amoureuse car inconsciemment, il n'avait pas mis fin à son idylle avec Blaine. Il pourrait toujours être ami avec lui bien sûr, mais rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, Adam était un gentil garçon après tout. Il avait été adorable avec lui et l'avait aidé. Simplement, il ne pouvait pas être son petit-ami. C'était aussi simple que ça.

« Kurt ? »

Le bras de Blaine quitta sa taille à la vitesse de l'éclair tandis que le châtain se tournait vers Adam. Ce dernier semblait à peine réveillé et Kurt pria pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué l'étreinte de Blaine d'il y a quelques instants.

« Oui ? » Il fit bonne figure, sentant Blaine emmêler ses doigts aux siens. Il voulut les retirer mais songea que c'était tout simplement impossible qu'Adam le remarque. Et c'était bien trop agréable pour qu'il arrête.

« Je…non rien oublie. » Il lui sourit en déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Kurt serra fortement les doigts de Blaine, se sentant soudainement nauséeux. Il ne voulait plus qu'il le touche ainsi.

Le blond se reconcentra sur le film et le châtain tourna légèrement la tête vers Blaine. Il avait la mâchoire contracté, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Il n'avait sûrement pas dû apprécier le baiser. _Si seulement il savait que moi non plus _songea Kurt. Il caressa ses phalanges du bout de ses doigts pour le décontracter, lui donnant un léger coup de coude pour qu'il le regarde. Le bouclé se tourna vers lui et Kurt lui offrit un sourire tendre et rassurant. Blaine sourit lui aussi, caressant ses doigts, le visage plus détendu.

Oui, Blaine méritait vraiment une seconde chance. Et au fond de lui, Kurt savait qu'il ne la gâcherait pour rien au monde.

* * *

« Adam je peux te parler ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

Kurt prit la direction de sa chambre, le cœur battant. Adam le suivit, intrigué. Le châtain referma la porte derrière eux, inspirant profondément. Il devait le faire, tant pis si cela blessait un peu le garçon. Son bonheur en dépendait. Son bonheur avec Blaine en dépendait.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Adam lui sourit et Kurt se sentit horrible de ruiner tous ses espoirs. Mais c'était mieux qu'il soit honnête avec lui dès le début. Ce serait encore pire si le jeune homme tombait amoureux de lui.

« Je t'ai menti. » Kurt le regarda, rassemblant son courage. Gaga, qu'il détestait blesser ses amis.

« Pardon ? » Adam fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

« Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais oublier Blaine. Je t'ai menti. Je ne veux pas l'oublier. Je ne veux pas l'oublier car je l'aime. » Le blond le regarda un instant, consterné, avant de laisser échapper un rire amer.

« J'aurai du m'en douter. »

« Adam-»

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas été honnête avec moi dès le début Kurt ? » Les yeux remplis de douleur du plus âgé transpercèrent le châtain.

« Je n'étais pas honnête avec moi-même. J'ai eu du mal à accepter que je l'aimais toujours et… et j'ai vraiment voulu essayer de construire quelque chose avec toi car je voulais l'oublier pour ne plus souffrir. Seulement je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas et je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas bien avec toi. Je suis mal-à-l'aise dès que tu me touches et ce n'est pas tenable. J'aime Blaine et je n'arriverai pas à laisser mes sentiments pour lui de côté. » Kurt s'approcha de l'autre jeune homme, posant une main sur son bras. « Je n'ai rien contre toi Adam. Tu es mignon, très gentil et je suis sûr qu'on peut être de très bons amis. Mais rien de plus. Je ne peux pas me forcer à t'aimer de cette façon. Alors je préfère tout arrêté maintenant, avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. » Il y eut un silence et Kurt se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. « Tu comprends ? »

« Je pense. » Adam le regarda, un sourire triste aux lèvres. « Merci de me l'avoir dit. Maintenant je sais que je ça ne sert à rien que je m'accroche. » Il haussa les épaules, fataliste.

« Amis ? »

« Amis. » Kurt sourit doucement en apprenant cela.

Finalement, cela c'était plutôt bien passé. Désormais, il ne restait plus qu'à parler à Blaine.

* * *

La porte de l'appartement se referma derrière Adam et Kurt alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, aux côtés de Blaine. Ce dernier lui lança un regard curieux et il lui sourit doucement. Assise dans son fauteuil, Santana laissa échapper une exclamation de joie.

« Enfin il est parti ! Je te jure Hummel, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu sors avec lui ! »

« On vient de rompre. »

Il y eut un blanc. Blaine écarquilla les yeux et Kurt tourna la tête vers lui, le cœur battant. Il entendit distraitement Rachel et Brody quitter la pièce, entraînant Santana avec eux. Ils semblaient avoir compris qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

Kurt se rapprocha du bouclé, leurs jambes se frôlant doucement. Blaine le regarda dans les yeux, le regard remplis d'espoir et d'incertitude.

« Vous avez rompu. » Il souffla doucement et Kurt sourit légèrement.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? » Le châtain inspira. C'était le moment. Il attrapa doucement la main de Blaine, la serrant avec la sienne.

« Car je ne suis pas amoureux de lui et je ne pourrai jamais l'être. Car le seul garçon qui fait battre mon cœur c'est toi. » Les yeux de Blaine se remplirent de larmes et il sentit ses propres yeux le picoter. « Ca m'a pris du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais je me suis finalement rendu compte que même si tu m'as fait du mal, je ne pourrai jamais cesser de t'aimer. Et vivre sans toi, ce n'est pas possible Blaine. Tu es mon monde. Mon univers. Et quand je te vois je me dis que même si je deviens SDF, pauvre, ridé et gros, du moment que je t'ai toi, alors tout va bien. » Blaine sourit doucement et Kurt renifla légèrement. « Je…J'ai souffert durant de longs mois. J'avais l'impression qu'on me piétinait le cœur chaque seconde qui passait. Et à chaque fois que je te voyais, que j'entendais ton nom… c'était 100 fois pire. Pourtant, cela a fini par partir. Je ne sais pas trop comment, ni quand ou pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que désormais, quand je te vois, la seule chose que je ressens, c'est un bonheur immense. Et tu n'imagines pas comme ressentir ça a pu me manquer. » Il eut un petit rire nerveux et Blaine serra fortement sa main. « Mais désormais, j'ai accepté le fait d'avoir toujours des sentiments pour toi et que le seul moyen pour que je sois heureux – pour qu'on soit heureux tous les deux – c'était que toi et moi on forme de nouveau un nous. Je prends le risque de souffrir de nouveau. Tant pis si c'est stupide, tout ce qui m'importe c'est de pouvoir t'embrasser et te dire que je t'aime. » Blaine caressa sa joue, collant son front au sien.

« Je ne te ferrai plus jamais souffrir Kurt. Je te le promets. Je ne veux plus que tu pleures par ma faute. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Tu n'auras pas de troisième chance Blaine. »

« Je sais. Et je n'en aurais pas besoin, je te le garantis. » Il lui sourit doucement, de ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à Kurt et qui faisait battre le cœur du châtain un peu plus fort à chaque fois. « Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

« Quoi qu'il arrive. » Kurt sourit, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

« Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Puis Blaine posa doucement sa bouche contre la sienne et le cerveau de Kurt se déconnecta totalement. Gaga, ce que cela lui avait manqué. Certes ils s'étaient embrassés au mariage, mais là, c'était rempli de sentiments. Rien de cacher, tout était dit. Ils n'avaient pas à se retenir, pas à jouer la comédie ou à se voiler la face.

Et cela faisait vraiment du bien.

* * *

« JE VOUS JURE SI J'ENTENDS UN SEUL AUTRE GÉMISSEMENT JE VOUS ARRACHE VOS ATTRIBUTS ! »

Santana donna un nouveau coup à la porte de Kurt, furieuse. D'accord, elle était contente que ces deux-là soient de nouveau ensemble car c'était insupportable de voir Hummel et son anglais mais là, ça devenait vraiment chiant. Il était 3h du matin et Santana aimerait bien dormir. Ces deux-là étaient rentrés dans leur chambre vers minuit – ils avaient dînés en amoureux – et depuis, ça n'arrêtait pas. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir une telle santé ! Elle savait également que Kurt pouvait aller dans les aigus mais là, ça en devenait carrément indécent. Dieu, elle allait commettre un meurtre.

Un nouveau cri lui parvint et elle frappa à nouveau à la porte du châtain. Elle était certaine qu'ils faisaient exprès en plus !

« JE NE PLAISANTE PAS ! »

« DÉGAGE SANTANA ! »

Un sourire amusé esquissa un instant les lèvres de la latina en entendant le ton frustré de Kurt. Seulement, un autre gémissement parvint à ses oreilles et elle souffla d'énervement. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Santana regarda Rachel arriver comme une furie, habillée d'une nuisette.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Brody et moi on aimerait dormir ! Arrête donc de hurler Santana ! »

« Dis plutôt cela à Lady Hummel, on dirait qu'il veut battre le record du cri le plus aigu ! » Rachel grimaça en entendant un nouveau bruit provenant de la chambre de Kurt.

« Kurt ! Je t'adore et je suis contente que toi et Blaine vous soyez réconcilié mais pitié, baissez le volume ! Il est trois heures du mat', on aimerait dormir ! »

Elle donna un coup à la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre sur un Kurt furieux, le visage rougis et les cheveux totalement ébouriffés. Il avait entouré une couverture autour de lui et ne semblait pas du tout content de s'être fait interrompre. Il balança une boîte sur Rachel, les assassinant du regard.

« Vous avez qu'à mettre ça et nous laisser tranquilles ! Merde ! »

Il claqua la porte et les deux filles se regardèrent, sous le choc. Rachel regarda la boîte et éclata de rire. Des boules quies. Elle tendit la boîte à Santana qui se servit, ronchonnant toujours. La brunette regagna sa chambre, ricanant lorsque la latina donna un dernier coup à la porte de Kurt.

Si Blaine emménageait avec eux l'année prochaine, cela risquait de ne pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Kurt sourit en sentant une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il était en train de faire le petit-déjeuner, laissant Blaine se reposer dans la chambre. Apparemment, il était réveillé. Il sentit le jeune homme poser le menton sur son épaule, collant son torse à son dos.

« Bonjour chéri. »

« 'Jour. »

Blaine semblait encore à moitié endormi et Kurt trouva cela absolument adorable. Il tourna légèrement la tête, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon. Cela sembla le réveiller un minimum, vu qu'il répondit tendrement à son baiser, un sourire se formant sur leurs lèvres. Ce genre de réveil leur avait vraiment manqué à tous les deux.

Blaine reposa sa tête contre son épaule, somnolant contre lui et Kurt continua à faire la cuisine, le cœur réchauffé par la présence de son petit-ami. _Petit-ami_. Le sourire du châtain s'élargit. Il sentit les lèvres de Blaine embrasser doucement son cou et il rit légèrement. Il mit les pancakes dans une assiette, coupa le gaz et se tourna vers le garçon, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Kurt soupira de plaisir, emmêlant ses doigts aux boucles rebelles du brun. Il se colla un peu plus à lui, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Blaine gémit légèrement, laissant glisser ses mains sur les fesses du plus âgé. Ce dernier gémit également, collant son bassin au sien, sentant l'excitation le gagner. Les doigts de Blaine jouèrent avec l'élastique de son pantalon de yoga avant de glisser à l'intérieur, caressant sa peau nue, faisait soupirer Kurt de plaisir-

« Oh pitié vous nous avez déjà gonflé toute la nuit ! Vous vous arrêtez jamais ou quoi ? »

Santana arriva dans la cuisine, sa voix cassante ruinant l'instant. Blaine retira ses mains du pantalon de son petit-ami, grognant de frustration. Kurt rit un peu, entourant les épaules du garçon de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Le bouclé lui rendit son câlin, un sourire idiot prenant place sur ses lèvres.

« Ils font peut-être du bruit mais tu dois avouer qu'ils sont trop mignons ensemble. »

Rachel débarqua également, Brody derrière elle. Kurt se détacha de son petit-ami, lançant un regard noir aux nouveaux arrivants.

« Vous n'avez vraiment aucune notion de l'intimité, c'est dingue comme truc ! » Il attrapa l'assiette de pancakes, la posant sur la table.

« Et toi t'as aucune notion de la discrétion ! » Santana se mit à pousser de grands cris aigus, faisant rire Rachel et Brody. Blaine esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Les bruits qu'il fait au lit sont beaucoup plus sexy que ceux que tu fais actuellement Lopez, tu peux me croire. »

« BON ! » Kurt haussa le ton, claquant ses mains sur la table. « On change de sujet ! De toute manière Blaine s'en va cette après-midi, alors vous n'aurez plus à vous plaindre ! »

« Détend-toi chéri, on plaisante. » Blaine passa une main apaisante dans son dos, s'asseyant autour de la table. « Viens manger tu veux ? »

Kurt ronchonna un peu mais finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le petit-déjeuner fut très animé, Santana n'en ratant pas une, des petits disputes éclatant tous les deux minutes, Rachel babillant sans cesse, Blaine s'amusant à asticoter la latina ainsi que son petit-ami. Et Kurt songea qu'il pourrait s'y faire.

Il sentit la main de Blaine s'entrelacer à la sienne et il sourit.

Oui, il pourrait définitivement s'y faire.

* * *

Des reviews pour me donner un avis positif ou négatif ? :)

Et je sais que dans l'appartement de Kurt/Rachel/Santana et tout le bazar, il n'y pas de portes mais des rideaux, mais c'était mieux pour ma fiction de passer outre ;)


End file.
